


Here For You

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Just the Three of Us [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Minor Angst, Multi, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Jensen and Danneel decide to surprise you with a well deserved day of pampering.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is purely fictional.  
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Squinting, you rubbed your eyes as you woke. Your body felt fully rested for the first time in nearly two months, and instantly you knew something was off. Glancing over at either side of the bed, you found the spots belonging to your significant others to be empty, along with the small bassinet that sat beside your bed. Lifting yourself from the warm sheets, you tugged on one of Jensen’s sweaters, and some shorts before making your way downstairs. Just as you reached the bottom of the stairs you could hear a soft humming coming from the living room, turning the corner you peaked around the bookshelf to find Danneel pacing around the room. Her soft hums filled the room as she rocked your baby girl in her arms.

“Hush sweet girl, we don’t want to wake mama now, do we.” You smiled at the sight in front of you and stepped out from your hiding place, before making your way over to wrap your arms around Danneel. “Well, I guess it’s too late now.”

“Well, good morning to you too.” Giggling, you pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek as she continued to rock Elliot in her arms. “How are two of my favorite ladies doing today?”

“Little Eli, daddy and I decided to we would make breakfast this morning so you could sleep in a bit. And Grandma and Grandpa picked up the big kids this morning, so it’ll just be the four of us today.” She winked at you as Jensen entered the room, a smile spread across his face as he balanced three plates in his hands. 

“I heard someone woke up before she could get breakfast in bed.” He motioned for you to sit on the couch as he placed the plate in your hands, before moving to sit beside you. Dee left momentarily to lay Elliot down in her crib, before following suit. The three of you ate quietly for a bit before you spoke up. 

“What’s this all for? First I get to sleep in, then I find out it’ll just be the four of us today, and I was going to have breakfast in bed. Did I miss something? ” Raising an eyebrow your gaze shifted from Danneel to Jensen. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate all this, but I’m just a bit confused.”

You watched as the pair exchanged a momentary look, but Dani spoke up. “We know it hasn’t been easy for you the past six months, with your heat exhaustion and then Elliot being overdue. And then when she finally did come things were so hectic with filming, that you spent most of the first few weeks after taking care of her and the other kids by yourself. Since coming home, we’ve seen how hard these months have been on you, and how we should’ve been there to help you more. ” Reaching out, you intertwined her fingers with yours as she began to choke up, Jensen cleared his throat gently before he began to speak.

“And it’s nearly been three months since you had Eli, and we wanted to give you a peaceful day with just us. To let you know that we know how hard everything been on you, and we’re here now so you don’t have to carry all the stress on your shoulders. Plus now that the holidays are over and break is slowly coming to an end we figured we deserved a day together.” Smiling he moved to wipe away your tears, as Danneel wrapped her arms around you. 

“Just the three of us and the newest and sleepest Ackles.” Dee winked in your direction, causing you to stifle a laugh as you moved to wipe away your tears.

“Thank you guys so much for this, I know that I don’t need to carry all the stress but I just like to make things easier for the two of you. Especially you Jay.” Leaning into Jensen’s arms he pressed a soft kiss to your head. 

“And I appreciate that darling, but I don’t want things to be easier if it means you’re running yourself into the ground. And I’m sure Dee will agree with me.”

“Jay’s right baby, we all need a bit of self-care every once and a while, even if it’s forced upon us by others. Now, finish your breakfast because you have a full day of relaxation ahead of you, starting off with a very lovely bubble bath that awaits you upstairs.” Dee smiled and pressed a kiss to your nose. Smiling, you pressed your lips against hers before moving to do the same to Jensen.

“I love the two of you so much, and I don’t really know where I’d without you guys. And I hope I never find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
